wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Q1i2n/FrostWings
=Rules= You may create normal FrostWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a FrostWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *High Ranks *Deformed/Handicapped *Special Abilities =Description= FrostWings are generally anywhere from white to dark grey, however, they usually tend to lean towards the lighter spectrum. Their eyes can be any colour, and are usually the only part of the dragon that is not monochrome. The females of this tribe are usually slender and have darker coloured eyes than the males, which are generally more bulky and light-eyed. FrostWings, unlike most other tribes, have fur, which is located on their torso and on the edges of their neck, tail, wings, and legs. However, if a dragonet is born under specific circumstances that is still unknown, they will have a black egg and their scales will eventually fade into a black-silver. =Abilities= The most notable ability of a FrostWing is their ability to shoot spines located across their back and on their tail. They also have multiple eyelids, to protect their eyes from snow. FrostWings are also well adapted to cold weather, and the fur on their bodies has two layers, one to insulate and another guard layer. FrostWings are streamlined to help them fly against high winds and their body temperature is lower than normal. They also have a good knowledge of tracking, as prey are scarce where they live. =Naming= FrostWings are usually named after colours (Silver, Indigo, Burgundy) or tundra or arctic animals (Wolverine, Caribou, Bear). Some FrostWings named after plants (Heather, Rose, Bluegrass) as well. Names are usually chosen based on a dragon's attributes. =Combat= FrostWings prefer to sneak on opponents, as their fur offers less protection than hard scales, and when they do fight in frontal combat, they prefer to avoid any wounds and value accuracy over brute force. These dragons are skilled at blending in with their surroundings, and their fur helps mute the sound of their flying. FrostWings will almost never attack alone, as they usually travel in groups. They are usually non-confrontational and if an intruder is not harming any member of their tribe and shows no malicious intents, FrostWings will usually let them be. Training FrostWings usually receive no formal military training unless they are descended from a soldier or enlist in any of the military branches. Civilian FrostWings are usually taught some combat at home, and most employ the same tactics they use to catch prey, which is surprisingly effective. Military Branches The FrostWings have three main military divisions, the Night Branch, the Snow branch, and the Frost branch. The Night Branch focusses mainly on stealth and fighting in dark areas. This may include caves, tunnels, or night attacks. Individuals in this branch are usually lither and darker furred with better stalking skills. It is the smallest branch and not for dragons with claustrophobia. The Snow Branch is the more defensive branch and contains FrostWings trained in leading escapes and protecting the tribe. This branch usually patrols the perimeter and are usually employed as guards. They are the largest branch and contain the most subdivisions, including a healing division. The Frost Branch is the most offensive branch and FrostWing in this branch are trained in battle tactics and visual signals. They leearn about living off the land and other tribes' fighting styles more than other branches. This branch is the one that engages intruders, and, however unlikely, any enemies that wish to take the FrostWing's territory. =History= =Architecture= =Territory= Landmarks Settlements =Education= =Notable Historical Members= =Culture= =Religion= =Diet= =Traditions= z =Holidays= z =Intertribal Affairs= =Hobbies= =Government= Queen =Significant Members= z z z =Gallery= =Dragon Census= =New Character Form= Category:Blog posts